


popping off with the gang

by emiwastaken



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Scary Movies, im so sorry, no beta we die like tommy, wrote this instead of crying over tommy and bbh lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: just fluff between snapmap, quackmiester, and karlos :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107704
Kudos: 15





	popping off with the gang

**Author's Note:**

> the lore stream (3/1/21) that happened today made me sad and while watching bbh's stream and seeing sam and sam nook it just makes me 10x more sad so fluff here is fluff
> 
> i switch between sapnap and nick on purpose. idk if he’s fully comfortable being called nick but it seems weird to call him sapnap the whole time when quackity is being called alex.
> 
> also hinted dnf but like barely anything it’s like one sentence calling dream a simp lmao
> 
> sorry if it’s a bit rushed i was trying to finish asap lol
> 
> my twitter is @honkemi2_ if u wanna follow maybe? i just hit 300 :)

Karl and Alex run down the stairs and towards the front door, shoving each other to try and get there first. The first time they met up, something had come up with Alex's college and schooling. He had to leave very early, both sad about it. This time, while Alex is on spring break, they invited Sapnap who had been staying with Dream for a few months.

Dream had been invited to come too. He had declined, making up some excuse as to why he couldn't go. However, none of the three boys actually believed the excuse. They all knew that Dream was such a simp and had stayed behind so George wouldn't be as upset and feeling left out. So the plans they had set up was for just the three 'fiance's'. 

Which currently, two of them were shoving each other trying to reach the door to greet the third. Earlier in the day, the same thing had happened only to find out that it was Chris at the door instead of Nick.

Alex shoves Karl towards the wall and Karl shoves Alex behind him. Karl reaches the front door first and opens the door to see a slightly shorter brunet standing there with his suit case. Nick goes to speak but Karl quickly runs into his arms, hugging him tight. Alex comes from behind Karl and jumps into the hug as well. Sapnap has to fight to keep his balance.

"Uh- well, hi to you guys too!" Sapnap says with a laugh. Alex laughs too and Karl hugs tighter before Sapnap has to tap him to remind him that breathing exists and that Sapnap currently needs oxygen.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Karl partially yells. The three boys finally break apart and Karl grabs Sapnaps hand, leading him inside the house. Alex ends up grabbing Sapnap's other hand and the two give him a tour and also put Sapnap's suit cases into his room.

"So, should we go get ice cream now?" Alex asks the other two. Karl violently nods and Nick smiles and laughs at Karl's eagerness. Karl drags Alex to his car and Sapnap has to run to catch up. Nick gets into the passenger seat which Alex immediately complains about. "Why does he get the passenger seat?!"

"Cause you're short!" Nick tells him while Karl laughs and reverses the car. He drives towards the McDonalds that is about a mile away from his house while Alex and Nick argue about how short Alex is.

It isn't long before they pull up into the drive-thru and Karl signals for them to be quiet. They don't listen so Karl lets out a "shut up" at the same time as the McDonalds worker starts talking.

Embarrassed, Karl is fast to let her know that he was talking to his friends, not her and continues to order three ice cream cones while his two friends laugh at him. He pulls forward to wait behind the next car. His phone lets out a ding and as he looks at it he sees a tweet by Sapnap.

**Sapnap @sapnapalt**

went to go get ice cream with quackity and karl and karl tells the mcdonalds worker to shut up

"Shut up, Sapnap! I wasn't saying it to her!" Karl tells him as his twitter notifications blow up with multiple fans tagging him asking if they had met up. "Sapnap, you just told everyone we met up."

"Shit! Sorry!" Nick tells him and Alex laughs from the back. Eventually the car in front of them leave and Karl pulls forward to see the same girl that was talking to him through the drive thru is there.

"Wait! You guys actually met up?" She asks. "Oh- wait. I probably should've said I'm a fan."

Karl lets out an awkward laugh while Sapnap and Alex die in the two seats beside him, barely able to breathe with how much they were laughing. "Uh- yeah. We did. Ignore them."

"That's not nice, Karl! You should be nicer to your fiance's" Alex says. Sapnap laughs even more. Karl quickly pays and apologizes for both him and his friends. The girl hands Karl the ice cream and he passes two of those to his friends. Saying thanks, he drives off while his friends continue to laugh.

"I hate you guys! That was so embarrassing!" Karl says. Once the laughing dies down, the three talk about whatever for the rest of the drive and eat their ice cream. When they get back to Karl's house, the three boys head towards the streaming room. They had decided to stream since Sapnap had exposed them on twitter.

Karl sets up his stream and gets the starting soon screen pulled up and mutes while it starts. He plays road trip and waits for people to join. Faster than ever, they hit one hundred thousand viewers. The viewers keep rising so as soon as the song is over, Karl switches to his face cam which shows both of his friends.

"Hi, chat! We weren't going to tell you guys that we had met up yet, but Nick had to go and spoil it on twitter." Karl says with a laugh. Sapnap and Alex both greet the chat and they start messing around with each other.

They go through fit checks, height checks, give hugs (despite already doing so earlier), Karl shows off his tattoo and they grab guitars and "play" them.

"Wait, Alex, dude are you gonna show me your beautiful hair yet?" Sapnap asks his friends. Alex pretends like he's going to say no but agrees and pulls Sapnap off camera.

"I'm surprised you even asked since you have seen it in pictures and stuff" Alex says while he takes off his beanie. 

Sapnap laughs. "Well, I need to see it in person too!" After seeing Alex's hair, Alex pulls his beanie back on and they both go back into the view of the camera.

A dono pops up. The text-to-speech robot voice talks. "Are you guys going to kiss now?"

The three boys look at each other without moving. Sapnap grabs Karl's hand and kisses it. After, he does the same to Alex. "There's the kiss!" Sapnap says and the three laugh. The rest of the stream goes really well and after four hours, they finally bid their goodbyes and end the stream, raiding Ranboo who had gone live a couple minutes before.

They all go downstairs and eat some food before Alex speaks up. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Karl and Sapnap nod and they spend ten minutes trying to find a movie to watch, ("Why can't we watch anime?" "Hell no, dude. I'm not watching that shit. Let's watch something scary." "Alex, last time you watched a scary movie you screamed every five minutes." "SHUT UP KARL!") eventually agreeing on a scary movie.

At some point between Alex's and Sapnap's screaming and Karl's laughter, the three boys find themselves cuddled together on the couch. All three could definitely agree that this is one of the best days of their lives.


End file.
